


Hordes of Marauding Jaffa

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basewide lockdown takes a dangerous turn. Written for One Prompt: That's the last of the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hordes of Marauding Jaffa

General Jack O’Neill took a deep breath before flipping the switch on the intercom. “It has come to my attention that there have been several attempts to enter a certain off-limits office. I know this lockdown has been trying on everyone involved, especially since the base has exhausted its supply of coffee. For the record, there is not a super-secret stash of coffee in Dr. Jackson’s office. The office has been thoroughly searched repeatedly and no coffee was discovered.”

He took a sip from his mug and continued. “Much of the information in Dr. Jackson’s office is highly sensitive and I cannot risk compromising his work nor do I want to risk his wrath when he discovers the mess some unnamed party left behind after the last search. To that end, I am announcing that Dr. Jackson’s office will be locked at all times and I am posting guards at both entrances. Any member of the linguistic or archaeological staff needing access to Dr. Jackson’s resources will submit a written request to my office and I will make a decision on a case by case basis. No one will be allowed to enter without a squad of armed Marines. I’m not kidding, people. My next option is to order the Marines to shoot on sight. Have a nice day.”

With a satisfied smile, Jack leisurely finished off his coffee before pulling his laptop forward……

*

….Sitting in his sunny condo, Daniel stopped his vital work to grab his buzzing telephone. “That’s just great,” he muttered as he read the message.

“Hey, Daniel! Bad news! A marauding horde of Jaffa breached the security of your office and purloined your entire stash of fancy French bourbon coffee. Hope you have some at home. Bring your own when the lockdown is over. By the way, is this stuff really 20 bucks a pound???”

Daniel made a note to double his on-line order before he returned to the important business of beating Jack’s Wii bowling score.


End file.
